


A Special Night

by ambivalent_vermillion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Cringe, Engagement, F/M, I DONT ACTUALLY SHIP THEM BTW THEYRE BOTH LIKE GAY, i wrote this in 15 minutes as a joke and i fucking love it, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalent_vermillion/pseuds/ambivalent_vermillion
Summary: Mai Kujaku and Seto Kaiba have been dating for a while now, but due to Kaiba's busy schedule they can't meet very often. Will all the waiting pay off and will their special date give them what their hearts truly wanted? / CRACK FIC





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> ok so me and my best friend challenged each other to write random prompts 15 mins each and i created this nightmare. enjoy! ♥

Mai woke up and knew that day would be special!! She got up from her big fluffy bed with pink laced curtains and frilly pillows and stretched in her crimson nightgown. Tonight she had a date with the hottie CO of Kaiba Corp, Kaiba himself! Just thinking about his gorgeous sculpted profile and long sexy legs that reminded her of Achilles made her allll tingly. She couldn’t wait for him to take her into his arms… She wanted to smell his expensive cologne. But most of it, she wanted to look damn good to seduce her man tonight! Kaiba was often busy and didn’t spend much time with her. Only sent her stylish gifts. Mai walked out of her room and nearly tripped on a huge box standing there. “What the heck???!” she squaled. The box was huge, almost as huge as her tiddies but not as big as Kaiba’s …… ego! and she opened it in a hurry. Inside She found a laced corset and a black frilly skirt, also a pair of stockings and 13 inch stilettos. Looks like her date outfit was complete.. She couldnt’ wait for the big night!

Nightime arrived soon. Mai walked into the restaurant (Kaiba owned it like everything else) and damn she felt sexy. She knew Kaiba would like how sexy she was. But most important ly she wanted to see HIM!!  
“Kaiba-sama!” she whined. “Where are you!” then she felt someone wrap their strong arms around her waist and from that touch alone she knew it was her prince charming. She turned into his embrace. “Oh Kaiba-sama!”  
“Im right here” kaiba said. He was right here and wow holy cow he was hot!! Mai didn’t know if it was her tight corset or if it was his sexiness. probably both. Kaiba was wearing a blue designer suit that made his azure orbs pop and mai was lost in his heated gaze. “You came here.. Just for me!”  
“Oh Mai” Kaiba said and his voice was so deep and low it was like the opposite of his height. He was tall… mai wanted to climb him like a palm tree. One more word from his gorgeous lips and she would confess her undying love to him. “Mai..” There it was! “I have something to tell you”  
Mai blinked. No way! More surprises for tonight?”  
Kaiba’s sexy lips widened in a gentle smile. He was blushing but also smiling and showing his teeth which was very hot. “Will you marry me? Sorry I dont have the ring it’s so big I had to leave it outside the building and now it became a tourist attraction I think UNESCO is on its way here.”  
“Ohhh myyy gawd!” Mai wanted to cry. This man… This gorgeous tall blue eyed cutie wanted to wife her! “Oh yes marry me Kaiba-sama and we will have so many beautiful children now please kiss me because without your love I’m just a withered desert cactus.”  
“You know what’s good about cactuses” Kaiba winked. “They’re green. And it’s yourfavourite colour.”  
“You remembered” She swooned. “yes. Now lets’ go find a priest” “Ok’  
And then they had sex in church the end


End file.
